Ken Naoko
|jpname = 研 ナオコ |birthdate = |birthplace = Izu, Shizuoka Prefecture, Japan |label = TOHO Records (1971 - 1974) Canyon Records (1975 - 1987) Pony Canyon (1985 - 2001) Gauss Entertainment/Tokuma Japan (2004 - Present) |zodiac = |occupation = Singer, Actress, Talento |genre = Enka, Kayokyoku, Blues, Folk |image = Ken_naoko.jpg }} is a Japanese singer, talento and actress. Discography Studio Albums *1973.11.25 Onna gokoro (女ごころ) *1974.10.05 Dai-3 no Onna (㐧三の女) *1975.12.10 Guzu (愚図) *1976.08.25 Nakiwarai (泣き笑い) *1977.10.25 Kamome no yo ni (かもめのように) *1978.07.25 NAOKO VS MIYUKI (研ナオコ、中島みゆきを歌う) *1979.06.21 NAOKO VS AKU YU *1980.07.21 Akireta Otoko-tachi (あきれた男たち) *1981.11.21 Renai-ron (恋愛論) *1983.06.21 Naoko Mistone *1983.09.21 Standard ni Kanashikute (スタンダードに悲しくて) *1984.06.21 Again *1984.10.21 Meiga-za (名画座) *1985.11.01 Deep *1989.02.21 Bitter *1992.03.21 Re NAOKO -Kanashii Onna- (Re NAOKO -悲しい女-) *1993.10.21 Anogoro e Love Letter Ago (あの頃へラブレター Ago) *2008.07.07 LOVE LIFE LIVE YAYOI (LOVE LIFE LIVE 弥生) *2011.07.07 Ichizu (Ken Naoko)Ichizu (一途) *2015.05.13 Ame nochi hare, Tokidoki namida (雨のち晴れ、ときどき涙) Best Hits Albums *1975.xx.xx Sonomichi Original 14 (その道・オリジナル14) *1976.xx.xx Ken Naoko (研ナオコ) *1977.06.25 Ken Naoko Original Best Hits Kuroi Namida (研ナオコ オリジナル・ベスト・ヒット 黒いなみだ) *1978.11.21 Ken Naoko Original Best Hits (研ナオコ オリジナル・ベスト・ヒット) *1980.11.21 Aitsu no inai yoru Ken Naoko Best Collection (あいつのいない夜 研ナオコ ベスト・コレクション) *1982.11.21 Meguri Ai (めぐりあい) *1984.12.05 KEN NAOKO BEST SELECTION *1985.06.21 KEN NAOKO/THE SPECIAL SERIES *1985.12.15 KEN NAOKO THE BEST (研ナオコ THE BEST) *1986.10.21 SUPER BEST KEN NAOKO *1986.12.05 NON STOP KEN NAOKO (NON STOP 研ナオコ) *1987.05.21 Ken Naoko best (研ナオコ best) *1987.12.16 Naoko Sings Ballads *1988.12.14 KEN NAOKO BEST HITS 〜Memories〜 (研ナオコ BEST HITS 〜Memories〜) *1990.11.21 Ken Naoko Best Collection (研ナオコ ベストコレクション) *1992.09.18 Ken Naoko Special Best (研ナオコ スペシャルベスト) *1994.09.21 Ken Naoko Best Collection -Hanabi- (研ナオコ ベストコレクション -花火-) *1998.11.18 Ken Naoko/My Classics (研ナオコ／マイクラシックス) *2003.04.16 Anthology Ken Naoko BEST (Anthology 研ナオコ BEST) *2004.04.21 Ken Naoko Meikyoku Zenshuu (研ナオコ 名曲全集) *2006.05.20 CD & DVD LOVE LIFE LIVE Vol.1 〜35th Anniversary〜 *2008.02.20 Ken Naoko Best Collection 32 (研ナオコ ベスト・コレクション32) *2011.12.21 Ken Naoko Miryoku no Subete (研ナオコ魅力のすべて) *2013.09.18 Ken Naoko Singles A-Men Complete (研ナオコ シングルA面コンプリート) *2013.09.18 Ken Naoko Cover Sakuhin Collection (研ナオコ カバー作品コレクション) *2014.05.21 Ken Naoko Singles B-Men Complete (研ナオコ シングルB面コンプリート) Singles *1971.04.01 Dai tokai no ya sagure onna (大都会のやさぐれ女) *1971.10.01 Yane no ue no Komori-uta (屋根の上の子守唄) *1972.03.01 Futari de miru yume (二人で見る夢) *1972.07.01 Kyoto no Onnanoko (京都の女の子) *1972.11.01 Konnnichiwa Otokonoko (こんにちわ男の子) *1973.03.01 Onnna gokoro no Tango (女心のタンゴ) *1973.10.25 Uwasa no Otoko (うわさの男) *1974.06.25 Dai-3 no Onna (㐧三の女) *1975.09.10 Guzu (愚図) *1976.02.10 Ichinen-so (一年草) *1976.06.25 LA-LA-LA *1976.10.10 Aba yo (あばよ) *1977.03.10 Kaze wo Kuratte (風をくらって) *1977.06.25 Oh Kamisama (オヽ神様) *1977.09.25 Furarete yaru sa (ふられてやるさ) *1978.03.25 Kamome wa Kamome (かもめはかもめ) *1978.07.10 Mado Glass (窓ガラス) *1978.10.21 Minikui ahiru no ko (みにくいあひるの子) *1979.02.21 Kuchibeni wo Fukitore (口紅をふきとれ) *1979.05.21 Yo wa Nobori Yo wa Shizumi (陽は昇り 陽は沈み) *1979.08.05 Ai wo Mouichido (愛をもう一度) *1979.08.21 Hitoripotchi de odora sete (ひとりぽっちで踊らせて) *1980.02.05 Kuchi-guse (くちぐせ) *1980.07.05 Suna no Fune (砂の舟) *1980.10.21 Yume-makura (夢枕) *1981.01.21 Minaide (見ないで) *1981.04.21 Betsuri no Tasogare (別離の黄昏) *1981.12.21 Bossa Nova (ボサノバ) *1982.09.05 Natsu wo akiramete (夏をあきらめて) *1982.12.05 Furareta kibun (ふられた気分) *1983.04.21 Lonely Way *1983.08.05 Ai, doja. Koi, doja. (愛、どうじゃ。恋、どうじゃ。) *1983.11.05 Nakasete (泣かせて) *1984.06.05 Yoru ni Aoi Zamete (夜に蒼ざめて) *1984.09.05 Meiga-za (名画座) *1985.05.21 Roppongi Rain (六本木レイン) *1985.11.01 Kishuu (帰愁) *1986.07.21 Tokyo Mikaeri Bijin (Tokyo見返り美人) *1987.04.05 Ame no hi no Eigakan (雨の日の映画館) *1987.04.05 Uramado Twilight (裏窓トワイライト) *1989.01.21 Fuyu no Cattleya kaigan (冬のカトレア海岸) *1992.01.21 Kanashii Onna (悲しい女) *1993.04.07 Maigo (迷子) *1993.10.21 Mary Jane *1994.07.06 Hanabi (花火) *1995.07.21 Waltz (ワルツ) Collaboration Singles *1985.07.21 Natsu-zakari Honoji-gumi (夏ざかりほの字組) (With Tahara Toshihiko) *1992.05.21 Hanashi-gachi gau janai (話がちがうじゃない) (With The Lilacs) *2001.12.05 Ginza-atari de Gin! Gin! Gin! (銀座あたりでギン！ギン！ギン！) (With Shimura Ken as Ken♂♀Ken) *2004.10.21 Koisuredo Shanana (恋すれどシャナナ) (With Tahara Toshihiko) Other Filmography External Links *Offical Website Category:Soloists Category:Female Category:People born in Showa Period Category:Cancer Category:July Births Category:People from Shizuoka Category:1953 Births Category:Talento Category:Pony Canyon artists Category:Enka Category:Kayokyoku Category:Blues Category:Folk Category:1973 Debuts